From Monster To Savior
by Hector Flores
Summary: A former member of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, finds himself transported to a new world when attending a class at his local community college, little did he know that the skills he learned as a being some would call a monster in the game Yggdrasil Online would lead him to a conflict between good and evil and make him into the Savior the world may not want, but desperately needed.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Overlord and Arifureta Crossover Fanfiction Only but that there might be some ideas from other animes and there might be some other characters showing up in this story for some cameos from time to time and we might let a character or characters to stay in the story permanently if the readers like them enough

Keep reviews civil, please.

I was never what you call a very sociable kid growing up, when I was in elementary school, most kids only wanted to use me, I put all my efforts into being the very best student, top of my class, and as such other people in my classes saw me as a person they could exploit for their benefit.

My parents were too busy to even notice how well I was doing in class, my dad was a mechanical engineer working at a vehicle design firm, and my mother was a college professor teaching chemical engineering. Given their professions, we hardly spent any time together, not even dinner.

If I had any passion it was VRMMO games, I loved the freedom to escape the mundane hassle of my everyday life, the fact is that I was lucky enough to start playing games after the great tragedies of Sword Art Online and of the disaster of Alfheim Online, those two games cost pain and lives to so many people you would think the VRMMO was destined to be doomed.

Years later more and more games, as the technology and programming code was offered to the public, and some companies took that opportunity to create games unlike anyone has ever seen, I was a high school student when I met my best friends in that virtual world, in a game called Yggdrasil.

The thing is by them I had become so utterly bitter against human nature that all of my friends chose to play as non-human characters, many looked like monsters but in reality, you never met a more friendly and caring group of people anywhere. Initially, it was called Nine Own Goals, it was lead by the Justice loving leader that went under the name of Touch Me.

As time went by someone else named Momonga became the leader and changed the guild name to Ainz Ooal Gown. We might not all always get along, but we considered each other friends, my name within the guild was Amanomahitsotsu and I was the player that was in charge of Crafting for our guild, considering how combat-focused our guild was, it means I ended up getting plenty of experience crafting gear, in fact, I was considered to be almost equal to our guild leader Momonga.

I gave up entirely to be social with my classmates, no reason to be when they would only want to take advantage of me, and when they finally saw that I was not going to be useful for their own needs they began to take it out on me by bullying me. If before I had reservations about not getting close to them this was pretty much confirmation that my decision was correct.

All throughout high school I had a job, my classwork and the work I did with my fellow guildmates. All in all my life was very busy, time flies when you are having fun, and thanks to my friends I didn't mind spending so much time alone in an empty house. Years went by our guild was recognized by many human character guilds as one not mess with.

In the game there were human players and non-human character players, the humans much like in the real world saw players who played with non-human characters as just another game monster, they never showed any interest at all in talking with us or even bother to realize we were not monster characters. Ainz Ooal Gown was the group that went and fought against these types of bullies that destroyed the enjoyment of the game with their narrow point of view and lousy attitudes.

Years went by and I had to admit that spending time working with my friends to give bullies a taste of their own medicine was probably the most fun I ever had in my life, sadly all good things come to an end, and Yggdrasil was no different, the server was going to shut down and that would be the end of the game.

On the day the server finally shut down, I felt so utterly miserable, so sad that I could not even turn on my Amusphere, I knew that if I saw the friends I would need to say goodbye to, even the NPC which I designed who I considered pretty much my own son, I would cry uncontrollably, both Touch Me and I tried to be heroes, and that was no way for heroes to end.

My parents didn't care either way, they were too busy getting promoted, so since I was not going to be going to play with my friends I picked one of the most competitive majors when selecting one to attend my local community college, my grades and academic achievements made it easy for me to be accepted into this major.

I was going to study to become an attorney, if my father was so busy with his work why should I follow and do the same. The requirements to study to even enter law school are nothing to sneeze at, in fact, some people would say they are simply monstrously too high, they required perfect scores in every class.

I did my best to do my very best in my classes, always, but thanks to my friends of Ainz Ooal Gown I also had learned many ways to trick if not outright deceive others, and at such everyone though I was a slacker, a person that was barely getting by this helped me immensely as nobody was going to was to use me. In truth, I had my friend Momonga for that.

My name is Hajime Nagumo, I am currently in my second year at my local community college and I and also been two years in a row member of the Honor role, I asked my professors profusely that they never expose my grade point average, and many of them were surprised since they thought someone with my grades would brag, but after I told them why most of them agreed to do me this kindness.

If there was only one student, one exception that was always kind to me even when she clearly knew that I was not going to be much help to her, was a woman by the name of Kaori Shirasaki, she was what you would call the radiant beauty of our year, and because she was always helpful to me, this made others think I was putting on airs or they wanted to show Kaori how worthless I was by making my life miserable.

Compared to what I been through these jokers had no clue on who they were messing with, nine degree black belt in Karate, Judo, and Aikido, marksman that won several championship tournament, I could have taken these bullies out and made them suffer a hundred times more of the things they were so willing to dish out.

I, however, did not, I had to think of my career, and because their reasons were childish, so I decided not to bother if anything my life was so busy I didn't want to waste my time on them at all. I actually needed to take naps between classes to make it through the day, and Kaori was the one person that was kind enough to wake me when it was time for us to get ready for the next class.

"Nagumo, why in the burning hell does Kaori spend so much time worried about a worthless pathetic bastard like you?" Well, this is a surprise coming from one of the idiots that usually used to beg me to let him copy my math homework back in high school. This particular idiot is one the band of idiots that the minute they realize I was no longer useful became a group that wanted to make my life a living hell.

This is the sort of situation that made me actually miss my friends in Ainz Ooal Gown, especially my forge. Nothing like using my blacksmith's hammer to beat every frustration I had into making something that was useful, my teacher often said steer your anger towards something productive.

Why did they have to shut down the server to Yggdrasil, it was one of the most popular VRMMO games in history, thousands of people all over the world played it. I guess no sense in crying for spilled milk. "Look Daisuke, you know that I value your opinion of me even less than I value you wasting my time, you want to barely pass your classes, that is your deal, but I have a full-time work schedule, and am a full-time student, unlike you and your pack of slackers."

"So you hate my guts, guess what? The feeling is quite mutual, so why don't you and your pack of lazy bastards go off and do the world a favor and study for once instead of bothering me? Cause I will say this again, I will never, and I mean ever share my homework with you again like you idiots used to beg me in high school, so shape up or get ready to get kicked out of this college for bad academic performance."

Daisuke looked at me with a glare, "Like you are doing any better mister taking naps in the classroom. You got no room to talk about doing lousy in class. We thought that we be nice and if we all worked together we might raise your pathetically common point average, but you are the right way to help someone so stupid he doesn't realize someone is trying to help him."

The next class was one that people focus and not for good reason, the next class was social studies and the class was about Political Science, specifically the different ways nations legislate and enforce their laws. The class to me sounded like a real page-turner, it was something that I found fascinating considering I wanted to one day be a corporate attorney.

The reason people focus so much better in this class is not the fact that the class is so interesting, no, they focus because the professor teaching it is an absolute beauty, and I mean nice personality, beautiful face, body that could put most swimsuit models to shame, and she was very kind and supportive.

The professor for my next class was Miss Aiko Hatayama, the one professor every male student on my campus wanted to sleep with. She always dressed in a nice suit, and again for some odd reason she was always nice to me, then again she was nice to everyone, but this was yet another reason why Daisuke tried to make my life a living hell.

First I had the beauty, the idol of the student body Kaori, and then I had the beauty of the teachers were so nice to me, never mind that I had yet another lovely lady that was a Kendo Major and this made many of the men in my campus hate my guts. I swear if I had a dollar for every single time someone said, "Why are so many babes always after that loser." I would be richer than Bill Gates and Steve Jobs combined.

Honestly these people need to figure out that their education is more important than trying to get some young lady to sleep with them, a relationship based solely on sex, is not a relationship that will last in the long run, but if they had focused and show that they have more to offer in the relationship, work together and learn to communicate well that relationship would last a lot longer than one based on five minutes of physical pleasure.

Right now I have two priorities in life, study, and work. Being a college student is not cheap and no matter how good the scholarship may be, it never truly covers the cost of living. All in all the only thing I truly miss is my friend of Ainz Ooal Gown, but then again they also left for the same reasons as I did, they wanted to follow their dreams.

All members of Ainz Ooal Gown had to make player characters that were not human, mainly what others called monstrous-looking characters, and we all had to be functioning, contributing members of society, we but our work and life on the line to be a member, that is how dedicated the members were, but like me they decided to follow their own goals and dreams.

Who am I kidding, had the company not shut down the server I would still be there at my forge making all sorts of weapons and armors even if I was the only one in the guild. "Hajime do you what the answer to the third question on this surprise quiz is?" I didn't need the one guy who practically all girls found looked better than a movie star asking me this.

"The answer is simple, crack open the book and read it once in a while, actually study, and maybe you would know what the answer to all those questions is. Know if you will excuse me Mr. pop star, I am also working on the same quiz so shut up and let me do that."

He didn't move away, "Man, you don't have to be like that, I am only trying to let people see that you are a nice guy and salvage what little chance you have of actually getting a friend or two. Who knows even a common, average student like you might even get a girlfriend." To that say it is bullshit.

Mister Popularity here what he really is after is the fact that if he fails this quiz his popularity with those around him might lower, the star might dim, he would be exposed as the lazy guy he actually is. When he said he was doing it to help me get friends, I call that double bullshit since Daisuke is one of his best friends, and he has done nothing to stop his emotional and verbal bullying of me, ever.

As we all handed the papers of our quiz, the ground began to shake and our of nowhere I saw what seemed to be a massive flash-bang bomb go off, the explosion was so large I had to close my eyes, only hearing all the screams of shock from the people in the class. In a matter of seconds, we fell down on what feels like to be a massive cathedral.

All fifty of my class including our professor was on this massive marble floor, the structure looked like an ancient cathedral with stained glass windows with intricate designs. That is when a man looking a lot like you would expect a wizard would look like, long white beard, dressed in robes, except now that I look at him he looks more of a bishop than a wizard.

"**Oh, great heroes you have been summoned by the All-Mighty Ehit, to save humanity from ever-dangerous demons, please heroes save our people from the monstrous demons and usher an age of peace after thousands of years of constant war."**

OK, generic doesn't begin to describe what I just heard, a tremendous load of crap would be a better description, thousands of years of constant war, are you kidding me? Demons, and humans fighting each other for who knows how many thousands of years and they never once realized that I don't know, diplomacy is a thing that could be useful? Develop better battle tactics or something!

That is when I realized the bishop was not the one that said it, it was the person seated at this massive throne behind the bishop that actually said those things. It is still crap, except that now I know it was more like royal crap.

Professor Hatayama was the first person to walk towards the throne, "Look I am the professor of these young people here, and as such I am responsible for them, what I want from you is to send us back this instant, not one of us asked to be summoned to this place, and no one wants to fight a war that has nothing to do with us."

Please don't tell me some of these morons are thinking that this place is a game, I heard stories of the few survivors of SAO that many people died because they had that very same stupid idea. Well you are not going to catch me being that delusional, I was wrong this is not a cathedral at all, this is the throne room of a massive castle.

I know this place is real, as real as the pain I felt when my ass hit the marble floor. "Miss Hatayama I wish I could grant your request, honestly I do, but we were not the ones that summoned you here, it was the All-Mighty, the One True God, our benevolent God Ehit that summoned you and only he can return you back to your world."

"But fear not, we know that many of you have no idea what is going on, or feel that you are not prepared to do what God has asked of you, we are prepared to help you in any way possible, we shall educate you so that you can do what you been called to do, we shall provide you with everything you need, armor, weapons, medicines, we will even give you what little food we have. Please, heroes, save my people."

As we finally were able to sit down and apparently they made for us a rather plain meal, I realized the situation for their kingdom must be really desperate if this is what they call a feast. I don't think a pet Chihuahua would be happy with this food. "Look you might be in a tough situation but my students are not soldiers, why should they risk their lives for a nation we don't even know anything about? My main priority is the safety of my students."

If I was wearing rainbow-tinted glasses, like some of the idiots in my class clearly are, I would hug her, tell her to marry me on the spot, alright I am kidding, my chances with her are near to nil, but even I have to admit that is a warm and tender sentiment, too bad I think it will be either ignored or used as toilet paper, do they even have toilet paper? Indoor plumbing?


	2. Chapter 2

_This is an Overlord and Arifureta Crossover Fanfiction Only but that there might be some ideas from other animes and there might be some other characters showing up in this story for some cameos from time to time and we might let a character or characters to stay in the story permanently if the readers like them enough_

Keep reviews civil, please.

Well for the next two months, we did nothing that you would expect out of the ordinary, we went to classes that taught us about the world, many monsters, different cultures, they were humans, demons and the beast people, the humans were referred to as the blessed by their God named Ehit, the demons were considered evil incarnate.

If I didn't know any better I call this propaganda more than classes, and the beast people were considered little more than nuisances, glorified pests really, the instructors didn't care one bit if they all die.

The physical training was more akin to what I would expect from Boot Camp, they assigned us a knight with according to his introduction has plenty of experience and been in combat against the enemies of humanity for years. Little more than a drill instructor I was thinking, but in reality, Meld was actually a very kind and supportive person.

He answered questions as long as we did it during the times that he was not teaching us combat or having us work out. All in all, I consider the entire time one thing, boring me to tears, I had to sneak out in the middle of the knight to do exercise to my satisfaction, to hit their library, and to learn more on my own.

Kaori was following me, she was not exactly the best at stealth if I could notice her so easily, the second thing I found is that my stats on the status plate, these sort of tablets that showed our stats when we used them, they were readily available even commoners have them, and each was bonded to a user by dropping a single drop of blood on it.

Well, my stats were average for an ordinary commoner, unlike the others who apparently received some immense increase in their initial stats, and they each had amazing jobs, which if they work at it would gain them amazing abilities, me? I got one that a commoner would get a Synergist, which was pretty much your basic blacksmith.

The one ability I did have is transmutation, meaning I could change things by either combining them or by changing their molecular composition. The one thing the others didn't know however was that in my backpack the day we were transferred was, in fact, my old Amusphere. Most of them had a horrible time trying to become able to read books, but thanks to the Amusphere and me using the Status Plate as a charger, I was able to learn to read, write, and understand languages better than they could.

No I am not kidding, I used the auto-translation function of the Amusphere to manage to learn their written and spoken language, I tried to do that with every language I could find which ended up unlocking a skill for me, language comprehension, seeing that I would get no more benefit from it I merged it with the status plate thinking why not experiment?

The result ended up with a short-range communication function and an automatic map that showed the users current location, I ended up adding to the status plate the functions of a GPS and a walkies talkie, I tried to show this to the others as a means to be sociable. This effort did not have a great deal of success.

The bullies in my class called it bullshit, if a weakling like me could come up with this, they would already have it, and those that at least gave me the benefit of doubt actually did appreciate the map function and the ability to communicate, some even said they feel better now that they would not get lost or could ask for help in case of an emergency.

I am not expecting Daisuke to become a saint by being called one of the heroes summoned by their god to save the human race from the threat of the demons, but no, he remained the same bully as ever, it seems nothing that happens will ever manage to make this person into anyone that saw reason.

Even I know that there is a better chance of us surviving this thing if we work together, strength in numbers should not be such a strange notion for him, but he is an egotistical, sadistic jerk, just like it said in the old play, a jerk will be a jerk by any other name he would still be a jerk.

I got excluded from most combat lessons, thanks to my martial arts training and my late-night training and study sessions I don't think I am as defenseless as they think, the other thing that happened was I unlocked a detection skill which in large part I gained a lot of practice since apparently the most beautiful girl in our high school year is still stalking me for some unknown reason.

I think I got a basic understanding of what is going on, the humans and demons have been at war against each other for countless generations, they probably consider each other the enemy of all life if not creation itself. The animosity that had been caused by generations seeing their loved ones go off to die was nothing to sneeze at.

They each believe that they are fighting for the very survival of their race, everything was going great for the humans till one day the demons found a way to either tame or control monsters, this added ability or abilities caused the humans to begin to feel threatened and that is why my class was summoned I get that summoning heroes from another world is sort of their trump card.

The situation must be pretty bad for them to use their greatest advantage, I told this to other people, only 50% of everyone believes what I am saying.

"Miss, I hate to tell you this but now that the heroes have received some basic skills and physical training, it is time for them to move to explore the dungeons, we have one that is particularly good for people that lack sufficient combat experience. I know that you are against it, and I know you are doing everything you can to help our food shortage."

This guy looked more like a cardinal than a King, his robes screamed that he was a highly ranked member of the clergy of some sort of religion, more than likely it is the church that worships this god named Ehit.

"I know that you said that you didn't want to risk the lives of these young people, so we have decided that only people that choose to fight will enter the dungeon, we will not force them to go against their will, and in fact, we would never want risk of other people, especially people who are not even from our world, but the war with the demons has pushes us till we had no other choice but to summon heroes from another world."

I do not like this one bit, not because this is unexpected, but because they clearly have planned all our training even before we were ever summoned. This means they knew exactly who is going to appear and what our talents would be.

"Very well, as long as you do not force my students to go into combat I will accept that." I, however, need to do something to keep my classmates alive, Touch Me would do no less to help the innocent, so I can do no less.

I placed my hand on my jacket and pulled out a tablet, I began to cause the video of the tablet to project on a wall, "I know that you and your people need an incentive as too why you should keep these people that do not want to participate in combat safe, on the wall design on five inventions that would immensely improve the standard of living, prevent food decay, and even provide lighting for both home and streets to improve life and security."

"These designs and the information how to implement them is in our native language, and so in order for you to use all of the designs which are over twenty you will need a person able to read and understand this language these are written in, meaning one of my classmates, and those that do not participate should be able to put these designs to good use, but it will take the time to finish implementing all of them."

The man in charge looked at me and smiled, "And so keeping the people from your world that does not wish to fight would ensure that these things we are looking at are indeed built, and our people will benefit, quite the incentive, but I have to ask how long ago did you finish making these designs and instructions?"

I told him since three days ago, one thing that I studied was their current level of technology. If anything I had with me could be useful to keep them alive, you better believe I would. They may hate my guts, they may call me names, but I will never stand to the level of a mere bully.

"Very well since you were willing to work harder than the other heroes, I am willing to make one more concession in thanks to your hard work to make the lives of our people better, I shall promise you that I shall always provide your fellow heroes with the best gear that is available to me."

Well that goes without saying, he summoned us to fight an enemy he needs help with, an enemy he couldn't beat by himself, so that tells me the demons or the demon king is nothing to take in lightly. Being the master blacksmith of Ainz Ooal Gown taught me many things, one key thing is never taking a situation for granted.

I prepared gear for my guildmates for any situation they could possibly come across, some people told me that I was overly cautious, I was never one that would let others suffer due to my failure to at least get them the gear they needed, if I had access to resources and a forge, I could provide gear for them that could put what this king calls his best to shame.

"Tomorrow morning will be your first visit to the dungeon, I expect that you will be able to clear at least five floors tomorrow, this should give you a good chance to get used to using your combat skills, and get used to actual combat." I have to say Meld does make a rather good point going in blind without knowing how to use their abilities is a recipe for disaster.

The others had a light dinner, and I had a small snack and decided to continue training my basic synergist skill, transmutation, I needed to be ready to help my classmates in case they get nervous or flat out freak out when they see their first monster. I focused on one large rock and began to practice changing everything from size to weight, from physical dimensions meaning from big to small.

Once that was done I began to focus on the ground beneath it and focused on moving the ground to do what I wanted, to make a pitfall, to make a mound, to make walls, to even make hard surfaces to let people rest. It seems transmutation is only limited by the imagination of the user.

Thanks to the chemistry and geology books in my tablet, I began to change the rock into different things, from crystals to metals, to plants, to finally back to the original rock. Over and over I tried to make this rock into different things combining and mixing various aspects and going through the four states of matter, solid, liquid, gas, and plasma. I found the gas and plasma to be the most difficult to control unless they were inside a container.

I went to sleep and decided that was more than enough for me to be able to at least to help them, Synergist was never considered a combat-related role, and so since I basically supported I would be the very best support they could have.

As we boarded the carriages to take us to the city that was built around the first dungeon it made me keenly aware that indeed I wish I could improve their means of transport, if only to improve how much they were apparently uncomfortable riding on these carriages, I call them over-glorified wagons, this made me realize that I never appreciated something as basic as an SUV, a bus, a car or motorcycle.

The city was actually very active it was called the city of Velnika, or so the books say, the city at one point was a mining town till thanks to people exploring the Orcus Great Labyrinth that the town actually became a rather thriving city. Why would anyone go willing down where monsters constantly spawn and re-spawn?

The Labyrinth may be dangerous but it also an easily accessible place where people can obtain various gems and minerals that are extremely useful, it is still a mining city regardless of the monsters, miners have never been a bunch that was not aware of potential danger or the hazard of their profession.

The entrance had a garrison of soldiers stationed there, and an Office of the guild, doctors, and restaurants were not found far from the entrance since it only makes sense that after a long day of fighting off monsters or mining, one could be hungry or end up injured. The food I have to admit it was rather bland, I like my food to be a little bit spicier than this.

As we entered the large gates Meld divided us into our given roles, short-range combatants, middle range and long-range, and of course, I was stuck in the back with all the support members, which were a grand total of three.

Our priestess, Kaori, the guy who always seemed to be able to hide his presence like a ninja Kousuke, and of course myself the synergist of the group, still I am not going to complain, chances are that I will be a lot more help back here with how low my stats are compared to the others.

The first monsters were shall we say unique, not really threatening at all if all the comments from the ladies in my class was anything to go by, the either call them adorable or cute, well I never got a chance to see them alive because Daisuke simply screamed that it was too girly and blasted them with a fireball.

Also since my stats were, in fact, the lowest I got to eat last, good thing I packed plenty of emergency provisions with me, these people can sure tie the old feedbag let me tell you, sure a lot fo the girls are beautiful but boy that is a surprise with how much they eat or were they wasting food and I didn't even notice?

"So Hajime you doing alright? You are not hurt or anything is you?" Why is Kaori always so worried about me and willing to jump at every single chance to help me? I never done anything for her that deserve this much consideration, we went through high school together that is true, but it was not like we were an item back them, we barely talk to each other about homework or a test.

"I am doing just fine, the only thing I could say is how am I going to get any combat experience way back here, I can barely use my transmutation ability to keep the guys fighting safe making those shields or those pitfalls to make it easier to kill monsters."

That is when they both looked at me like I had grown an extra head, "Wait, that was you that did that? I thought that the strikes of their weapons caused that. If we dye your head blonde and put the armor arm and leg on you, why we can call you Edward Elric."

Since he decided to say that, "Except that I am not the shortest one in our class, and I don't have a hulking little brother whose body is a big suit of armor, haha, very funny now come on, you have to concentrate to sense the enemy. Honestly Kaori I am fine, by the way, are you two still hungry?"

She looked at me a bit embarrassed, "Well you know Hajime using abilities like we have tended to take quite a bit of energy from us, so we tend to get hungry quite a bit, thank goodness you packed so much food, but I do worry that the backpack you have on is a bit too heavy for you."

I looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry remember I am a support member of the team, sure Daisuke calling the food I prepared garbage and still eating it was not nice, but then again he was never a nice guy, to begin with. I and Kousuke know this better than anyone." Kousuke was eating something and began to nod his head.

Well we managed to go down ten floors, and I have to admit a lot of the gems were rather nice the glow gems keeps the place nicely lit, and blast gems were easy to spot, the red gems that looked like they were on fire, the glow gems were green, and the metal at this place helped me make barriers and pitfalls that were both sturdy and kept the monsters in place so the others could finish them off.

I would say this was more like a school field trip than anything, but there was something I noticed, the floors each had one major monster as the sort of floor boss, and the monsters seemed to be stronger the deeper we go. The second thing I notice is that the monster population seems to replenish or they regenerate give enough time.

I swear sometimes they make me think we are actually stuck in the game Dark Souls, and the monsters re-spawn like when a player saved their game. When I mentioned to both of them for some odd reason they were shocked to hear that I actually played all three of those games in my Amusphere.

Why were they so shocked? These three games came pre-installed in the Amusphere as a package deal for the system or were it that it was a special deal only in Halloween, cause I got it as a gift.

It is one thing how difficult it is on the old consoles, but having been the first person, where you practically feel like you are living it, is harder, all three of the Dark Souls games could give some people nightmares, then I finished Bloodborne, again why are they so surprised? "Come on, let's follow the others, or we might get left behind."

At the end of the day we all managed to get back to the entrance, Meld seemed very proud of our progress, all the food I made was gone, and Kousuke kept asking me how in the world did I defeat one enemy after another from the game Dark Souls, I guess he is a fan of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an Overlord and Arifureta Crossover Fanfiction Only but that there might be some ideas from other animes and there might be some other characters showing up in this story for some cameos from time to time and we might let a character or characters to stay in the story permanently if the readers like them enough_

Keep reviews civil, please.

Well that was an uneventful ten levels into the Orcus Labyrinth, now the only thing that I was very disappointed was several minor things, first, I didn't bring enough food to feed all these people, secondly, I got to keep none of the gems I managed to collect, I honestly wanted to experiment with the blast gems, and the green light gems more to find more uses for them.

The innkeeper told me that it was a fire hazard that he simply would not allow, so he pretty much gave me a choice sell them or sleep outside, I got a decent price for them that is true, but it did put a bit of a hamper on my experiments. The fool doesn't realize that said experiments could help many to better protect themselves, or make life easier, but what can I possibly expect?

Third since I didn't have enough metals or gems I couldn't work on my experimental storage ring, I managed to make a single one thanks to the spare gems the castle blacksmith just left lying around, at most I can store up to two months of food for my self thanks to how convenient my emergency rations are.

But I really need to put it to the test before I can actually put some food in my ring. Inorganic materials didn't take much space, food and other organic materials did, I need to work on this, guess I should really consider taking an extra backpack with me, and keep only one month's worth of emergency rations, the rest I can use the space for bandages, some monster replants I bought thanks to the money I got from selling my gems.

You really can't take a situation for granted and I needed to be careful, miners know more about making monsters think twice about eating a person, than people give them credit, and those in this city know it better than anyone.

As I walked to back to my room I saw a light as if someone was waiting for me, just as I walk into the room I saw Kaori wearing what would be her sleepwear, her silk sleepwear that left very little to the imagination, I mean I never would have thought Kaori to be this forward, waiting for me sitting on my bed wearing this?

I mean I have seen this sort of thing while going through the clothing catalog that my mom and her friends ordered, but I never thought I would ever see one of my classmates wear something like this.

Something must really be bothering her to be waiting for me this late.

"Kaori I must say that color really does go well with your eyes, and you look lovely this evening, but I must ask are you alright? Something tells me that you wouldn't wait for me unless something is causing you some trouble." She smiled and stood up in such a way that I unintentionally ended up looking at her cleavage.

"Or maybe I came in here to sleep with you Hajime, but you are correct I just had a vision of what could happen tomorrow, I saw that something bad happens and that you don't make it back with us. You were always able to tell when I was feeling bad, or worried, so is there any way you can stay out of the labyrinth tomorrow?"

I looked at her and smiled, so she waited because she is worried about me, "If something bad is going to happen as in your vision I have to go now more than ever if only to keep the rest of you safe, don't worry Kaori, I am taking every possible precaution, and I will do my best to help you and the others, after all, how much danger would I face way in the back, since I am a synergist."

She finally seemed to relax and left my room, I could now go to sleep, all because of one nightmare, she became frightened over one nightmare, I will never understand why does Kaori follow me around back when we were training, why did she always seem to also follow me ever since before high school now that I think of it.

There are many young men and women who probably wonder this very same thing, I am not what you call the most handsome guy in our class, in fact, the least popular, even in my own guild yes they were sociable, but I could count my true friends in the guild with the fingers on one of my hands.

So why is Kaori so concerned with me, so much so that she came straight from her bed to warn me of what she saw in her dream? Never mind, I have to sleep to be ready for tomorrow's exploration of the labyrinth, really a dungeon, but why bother with semantics when I am so sleepy.

I went to sleep and had a peaceful night, nobody bothered me, except for the fact that I had a very small dinner. Early in the morning I woke up and went to try and have some breakfast, and again the ever considerate classmates ate most of the food on the buffet and so I had another small meal for my breakfast. I am beginning to suspect they are doing this on purpose.

"Good morning Meld, I hope you had a restful evening." He looked at me and smiled, "Yes I did, thank you, not as restful as some of your friends suspect you did, apparently one of the lady heroes went to visit you late in the evening, some might even say that you two spent the night together. While you two are adult, I do hope you consider the effects of having a child would cause your group of heroes and our nation."

So the idiots think Kaori and I screwed like a pair of animals in heat, last night, the only thing that happened was that I tried to calm a very worried and frightened Kaori after she apparently woke from having a nightmare. "Actually she did visit me, but in reality, it was about the trouble I nearly caused by trying to experiment on the gems I brought back with me, and she also mentioned that I might need to take more food with me since the deeper we go the tougher the monsters we would find."

Meld actually smiled when he heard me, "That is very reasonable, I shall have to thank you and her for thinking ahead, and yes blast gems could have caused the entire Inn to come crashing down on us in flames, those gems while very interesting for synergists, I have to say they are also very dangerous and must be handled with care. I should have told you about that."

The trip was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the feeling that we were in a parade more than anything, since people were watching us go towards the entrance to the labyrinth or the mine, of the dungeon depending on who you might ask.

The place had a convenient transport spell network system, every ten floors there was a teleport glyph carved on the floor at the beginning of that level, and anyone who managed to get to it could use it as a means to travel from one floor to the next. If this was a gate I would say it has a quick travel feature.

One-touch from Meld and every one of us was right back at the beginning of floor ten, well that certainly saved us a lot of time. The only bad thing is that only high ranking members of the knights or the miners guild knew how to use the glyph anyone that did try to use it without the knowledge could end up in a place they could later regret.

So we fought the usual monsters, or should I say I built barriers and pitfalls to help the others fight the monsters and it was pretty much a routine by then thanks to what we did yesterday, we got used to doing this rather quickly now that I think of it.

The one thing that amazes me is that this place never runs out of monsters, there must be something in these places that keep replenishing the monster population, they regenerate, or there some female monsters really ticked off that they have to breed like there is no tomorrow. The one thing that makes me think they actually re-spawn is that this is the second time we fought the same floor bosses, and they remember us.

How can I tell they remember us their angry glares and growls pretty much tell me these creatures remember exactly what he did to them the last time we met. Then floors and half of my backpack rations are gone, these guys may not look it but they sure eat and drink an awful lot more than most people would think.

I just gave them enough food to feed a battalion of knights and they are still complaining that they wanted more. Well we kept fighting I kept collecting gems, and then we reached the twentieth floor, which to me would mean that we get to go back to the Inn, and I get to go back to the kitchen.

Not that we had any other choice, my backpack is empty, I still have that month's worth of rations in my experimental storage ring, but I rather test if it works and not risk them getting sick if my experiment turns out to be a failure. "Oh, pretty." That made me look at what Kaori was looking at.

Several of the ladies in my class seem to also find that strange crystal growth to be rather attractive or simply beautiful. "Oh, those crystals, well ladies I am not surprised you like them, you know that these crystals are primarily used for engagement rings." This made them all start blushing, damn it, I wish Meld had kept that information after we were at the Inn.

Daisuke being the idiot that he is beginning to climb towards it, "Daisuke gets back here, we don't have time to grab those gemstones now. I got a very bad feeling about this, they were not present on the previous floors, this is giving me a very bad vibe."

He looked at me with this smug look, "I always knew you were a coward Hajime, just you wait, I am going to make the single most beautiful engagement ring she is bound to finally notice me, instead of always, and I mean always paying attention to a worthless piece of garbage like you!"

Damn it Daisuke this is not the time for some hormonally driven feeling of rivalry, we could die in this place if we are not careful. He touched and sure enough, the flash of light told me the crystals actually were an illusion, what they were really looking at was a spell that has been forced into some ordinary green gems.

As we open our eyes from the incredibly bright light that nearly blinded us when the spell activated, I immediately looked at my status plate and touched the map function, oh great, congratulation folks. Thanks to some idiot's greed we got transported twenty-five floors down in the dungeon.

"You might not want to look at your status plates, but according to what I read, we are currently in the sixty-fifth floor, that pretty cluster of crystals was a trap. So Meld, do you know how we get up to the surface from here?"

Boy for a hero he sure is dense sometimes, "Sadly no, no one has ever reached this deep before, we really need to be careful, we really need to find that teleport spell so that we can return to the surface, but we really need to be careful. These monsters will be a whole lot tougher than the ones you normally faced."

Why is Meld saying things that will make these idiots think it is a challenge to their manhood? "Challenging for you, not for me and my friends here, we are heroes, we don't cower or run away from anything, these monsters should run away from us. Come on guys or you will end up being as much of a coward as Hajime is. Chicks don't like cowards!"

The began to run recklessly across the floor of the dungeon and that is when we found a rather sturdy looking stone bridge, and wouldn't you know it, the teleportation rune was just across it. "Guys I think we should listen to Meld and be really careful here, you don't know what we are up against."

Daisuke and several of his band of bullies looked at me, "See what I mean, Hajime is a worthless coward, a pathetic wretch no matter what world we are in, he was pathetic in our world and wouldn't you know it, he is just as worthless here. Why don't you do me and my friends the favor and fucking die already."

As he said this he and his friends stepped on the middle of the bridge, and that is when a massive magic circle appeared, from the mass that was coming from the bridge and slowly building into a monster I could tell what the hell we were looking at, they might not read this world's books but I did. The look on Meld's face told me he could tell exactly what we were going to have to fight as much as I could.

The creature looked like a giant earth dragon with steel for scares, and enough muscles to make the monster from the movie Pacific Rift look meek by comparison. "May Ehit have mercy on us, that is a Behemoth. Alright, people, some of us will distract it while the others run towards the teleport point and get the hell out of here."

I tried my best to form barriers for people to hide behind and let them have a chance at Kaori healing them, I made a pit big enough in the bridge that it could immobilize the giant beast, but that was not enough to keep everyone safe, as more of our classmates made it across to the place where Meld would help them return to the exit of this place I saw that this thing was actually toying with us.

I threw caution to the wind and began to draw his attention to give my classmates a much better chance, I even threw my backpack at it which was full of blast gems, which of course when it hit the back of the monster caused a spark and cause the entire backpack to explode like a bomb.

This didn't do much to the body of the monster, it did, however, make him furious and came towards me, that is when the few that learned to use magic sent their most powerful spells at it, one sent an army of undead skeletons to keep the behemoth busy, and that is when I saw them send dozens of fireball spells at it, except that one hit the area near me and cause the area under me to collapse, last thing I knew I was falling I don't know for how long, all I know that if I hadn't landed in that small pond of holy water, that ambrosia saved my life, this water came from mana that crystallizes and forms orbs, over time they dissolve and form this liquid that saved my life.

This holy water is said to heal any injury no matter how severe, or how lethal the condition is. I apparently fell five floors straight down, I somehow don't think this was an accident if my experience of being bullied taught me anything is that this could have been done intentionally to kill me.

They may be my college classmates, but that doesn't mean I got along with all of them. Daisuke and his gang of thugs were a constant source of pain and trouble for me, to say that the band made my school life all the way from elementary school a living hell would an absolute understatement.

I could never understand why Daisuke seemed to take this perverse pleasure at making me suffer, I lost count how many times he did something that ended up either with me getting punished or blamed for something I never did.

Well it looks like this ring experiment was not a total success, but also not a total failure, it did preserve my food, just that it didn't preserve it warm, so the food is safe to eat it is just really, really cold, taking it out of a fridge cold, but it seems it at least give me one month to find my way of this place.

I got no means to defend myself, and not exactly what you call strong enough to take monsters head-on, at most I could make pitfalls but even those will not keep the more agile or skilled monsters trapped for long. I better take this situation with caution, unlike my fellow classmates may think they are in a game, I know better.

Well, my clothes are pretty much rags, I guess falling down from that height, I should be happy that I am alive at all, and not worry about the condition of these clothes. Well, I don't know if by misfortune or luck but the area around me was heavy on green gems, blast gems and the toughest metal that I ever have seen.

Well, it seems I can't go that far into the floor since I could practically feel the killer intent all around me. I had better complete the experiments on weapons now that I have plenty of resources and nothing but time to perfect this. I think at most I should be able to create the equivalent to dynamite.

I can't make it work I have to inscribe on each stick for it to work and it would take far too long for me to replenish the ones I use. I have been down here for three weeks and I have a few dozen of these sticks left, and not much more material to inscribe with. I kept thinking of the question of who could have betrayed me?

No matter how much I think of it, I honestly think it was my main tormentor Daisuke, he has a great enough control of fire magic to be able to do it, and get away with it. He is often mean, but when Kaori is near and tried to help me he becomes vicious. I will never understand that guy, but I know his hatred of me must run deep for him to do this to me.

All alone surrounded by man-eating monsters, had I not figured a way to create holy water I would have not been able to heal when away from the mana orb. I have enough food for one more week, this holy water is great for healing illnesses and injuries, but does nothing about hunger.

If the situation continues and I am unable to advance, I might have to consider eating monster meat, even if every text I ever read said that is suicide. Monsters can manipulate mana freely, since the day they are born they have mana crystals that flow throughout their bodies. Those same mana crystals are sad to destroy anyone that dares to eat monster meat.

I am running low on food, and still on the fiftieth floor, it may come a time that hunger will make me do something others consider suicide, but I must survive, I will never get the answer to my question unless I manage to see that guy face to face and ask him why did he try so hard to cause my death? Maybe Hiro will know but he is always so frosty with me, what did I ever do to tick that guy off this much?


	4. Chapter 4

_This is an Overlord and Arifureta Crossover Fanfiction Only but that there might be some ideas from other animes and there might be some other characters showing up in this story for some cameos from time to time and we might let a character or characters to stay in the story permanently if the readers like them enough_

Keep reviews civil, please.

Well that my food ran out about five days ago, my stomach growling like this is not helping matters and right now some of these monster corpses are beginning to look tasty. My mana is running low, my ability to use transmutation is almost impossible. Well, I managed to get near the mana orb so I got plenty of holy water to help.

Even I know this is crazy, but I am so hungry that if this meat doesn't finish me off, hunger will weaken me to the point that some monster will. I took a single bite out of the monster wolf I managed to trap and blow up into pieces thanks to my explosives. The taste was not so great, but I was hungry enough not to care.

I ate as much as I could and when I finished a large part of it began to feel horrific pain go right through my body, it feels like I been placed in a blender and someone hit the highest setting, As I fell down from the pain I took a gulp of holy water and that made the pain end.

Well looks like I found the only way I can eat monster meat is to wash it down with some holy water and thanks to the size of the mana orb don't seem I will run out of it any time soon. So I threw caution to the wind and began eating more of the wolf meat and drinking some holy water.

This fed me for a few days, but something strange happened I didn't need runes to use mana anymore, and for some reason I could use the electrical attack these wolves could use, this made the situation a lot easier, now I had a way to detonate explosives without having to inscribe in a magic circle a fire spell.

I was a blacksmith so I did the only thing I could I made a revolver using the strongest metal the kingdom who summoned ever knew, and I crushed blast stones into powder to act as the gun powder in each bullet, a little bit of work but I managed to make it so that I also had five-speed loaders ready for use, now I need to put a little love in.

By love I mean the skill I learned called lightning field and sure enough this revolver took it like a baby to milk, a rabbit came trying to sneak near me for a surprise attack one pull of the trigger and that bunny had his head blasted clean off, I killed two more, and with this I knew what I was going to have for breakfast, lunch and dinner today.

For some odd reason, it got a lot easier for me to eat monster meat, doesn't hurt as much as before and thanks to the lightning field I didn't even have to eat the monster meat raw anymore. What once I considering being trapped in hell turned out to be a really enjoyable hunting trip, with camping and all.

After five days I checked on my status using the status plate and me was shocked to see what I found, first off the stats on my status were way higher than what I expected, I also saw several skills were there that I didn't think I knew off before, I knew the skill for the lightning field, but what shocked me is that it is actually called that.

The second skill was mana manipulation which explains why I could use mana without inscribing a spell on a magic circle anymore, the third was an iron stomach which clearly was what made me able to eat monster meat without feeling pain.

The next was called Aerodynamics and Acrobatics, this was the skill of the rabbit to move quickly and the ability to for surfaces in the air to be able to jump around, and the last one was called True Sight, which apparently has the same effect as what the status plate has when it reads my status.

The second I used the skill and saw my reflection on the status place a small lense like a light was over my right eye, and I could tell immediately what the status of the actual status plate was even my revolver and the gems around me.

Thanks to the increase in stats, it means my mana capacity was several times higher than before and since the capacity influences the rate of regeneration, my mana was refilling faster than ever before.

The other thing I did was use the True Sight skill on every single thing I could find, which in of itself unlocked the ability to learn everything from an object simply by touching it. Green gems are wonderful for a lighting source, but thanks to my new skills I knew that if broken they would release all the energy within it in a flash.

This gave me an idea, I began to make casings for grenades and filled half of them with crushed blast gems and the other with green gems, and placed on the cap a blast gem that will trigger after a few seconds of me feeding lightning field for a few seconds, the perfect flashbang and incendiary grenades.

With a weapon in hand and a few dozen grenades of each strapped to my makeshift belt, I think it is time to declare open hunting season, and the status plate showed me one thing, when I eat the meat of a new monster my stats go up a lot, but they stop increasing after I eat more than a pound of meat.

So if I want to be strong enough to reach the bottom of this place and find a way out, I need to grow as powerful as possible, the other thing I noticed was that for some reason my body was ripped, and I mean I had muscles in places I didn't know people could workout, not kidding, I looked like a guy who spent years at the gym lifting weights, who knew that the holy water and monster beef diet could benefit me this much?

Well, this revolver will need a name, Donner seems like an appropriate name since I do power it with a lightning field, and I better make a second one act as a backup. I will name that one Schlag, kind of descriptive if I use both of them.

The way towards the next floor was blocked by many wolves, some rabbits, a few large lizards, and one particularly large and ferocious bear. The damn bear killed and ate the lizards so no chance of me getting to eat any of them unless I want to wait for three days for them to reappear on this floor and that is simply time I can use to make progress getting to the bottom of this labyrinth and my way out.

One flashbang grenade and the bear could not see a thing, I am not showing this beast any mercy for when I saw him eat those lizards he clearly had no intention on being merciful with anything near it or that it could consider prey. I used aerodynamics rushed forwards and before the bear could react I shot him with Donner right between the eyes.

Well no sense in letting a meal go to waste is there and I never once had any bear meat before, well thanks to a lightning field I cooked that meat rather easily, and thank mana manipulation I was able to modify the ring I been testing to add a lot more storage capacity.

I even made myself a plate, fork, knife, and cup, just because I started eating like an animal off the grown doesn't mean I can have a little civilization and eat like a normal human, eating that bear meat improved my physical strength agility and ability to withstand pain, I also gained a few skills, one being the ability to tell things about living creatures around me by scent alone.

I never knew that you could smell stress, fear, and all kinds of emotions this way, the second skill is the ability to direct my desire to end the life of a target, it is called the eyes of a killer, to project the intent to kill at a target.

Funny thing is the more I use the True Sight, the more details I gained, for instance, I know that bear wear over ten years old, and he was male. From the way he was attacking he looked like he was royally pissed off for some odd reason. If this thing was human I could say that he wanted to have a female as a mate and he got rejected and hard.

I ate my fill of the carcass and also got pretty good as being able to butcher that dead bear, the pelt and skin made for some nice coat, my hope that thanks to the smell coming off from the pelt other animals will think twice before trying to sneak near me, apparently the bear felt absolute terror the second he saw me.

I kept walking down to the next level and that is when it hit me if an animal or monster has the same kill, even if they are different species when I eat them the two skills merge and the skill I gained from eating that monster meat becomes stronger. I had to keep that in mind, the other thing as I went through the forty-sixth floor I noticed that for some reason if the monster was female their meat does not spoil as fast.

So I began to store the female monster meat in my ring and eat the male monster meat, I also used some of it in the form of lures and traps, a little monster meat and an incendiary grenade and you got yourself a rather nice trap for the really vicious monsters.

Well all in all I am turning to be quite the monster predator, and only monsters that can't sense how dangerous I really dare to try and attack me, well I guess Idiots are universal even among monster, I am two floors down from where I landed and some lizard thought it could catch me unprepared.

Well this lizard was actually quite easy to eat and I actually gained the ability to resist petrification, so this thing really did try to make a statue out of me, so wait if I am stone how can he eat me? I guess this stupid thing would focus on turning my head to stone and leave the rest for it to eat. I guess that was why he tried to sneak in such a way that he would be looking down towards my eyes.

I manage to even find a way to make both revolvers autoload for faster combat, boy this mana manipulation is an absolutely wonderful skill, the other thing I noticed is that thanks to having time from fight to fight and areas with better lighting the color of my mana changed to that of a monster.

I should have noticed this sooner since the color that the status plate also changed to match that on my mana, deep crimson, I honestly think it is better than my original color I guess that is why I didn't pay much attention to it. The thing is some will have an issue with it when or if I manage to see them again.

I guess there is no point in worrying about that now, guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it, the theory that eating meat from new monsters having the most benefit has been proven beyond the show of doubt. I have gotten also pretty good at cooking monster meat, I guess in the end all those times I watched that guy make a program just on the various forms to cook on a barbecue grill actually paid off in the end.

I do wish I could thank my mother for that, I was used to complaining that she took the kitchen television and would not let me change the channel because she wanted to watch her cooking shows, how wrong I was.

Ten floors later and I managed to gain quite a few resistances, resistance to petrification, to poisons, to confusion and other mental status effects, including but not limited to charm and or other forms of mind control. My states had a tremendous increase, and thanks to the better lit labyrinth areas I noticed my hair and eye color have also changed. My once black hair is as white as the freshly driven snow, and my eyes pretty much match the color of my mana.

All in all these changes to my appearance matter little when survival and getting the hell of this place take priority. On the fifty-fifth floor and I still have a long way to go. As I walked towards the next floor I began to feel something odd, almost like something deep down was causing all the monsters on the next floor to be frightened, and they were not afraid of me since they attack me the first moment the saw me.

Alright this is getting even me nervous three floors of monsters and while I did manage to eat a few new monsters, they each had abilities of the previous monsters I ate, it seems these three skills are rather common among monsters.

Mana Manipulation, Mana Capacity and Mana regeneration in that order, because I ate the monster meat of these new monsters my stats got another good increase by my Mana manipulation increased in rank, so did the other two capacity means I could now use my abilities more often, and regeneration means that now I regain mana as time passes.

The thing is I could smell the fear from these monsters and something was making this happen, nothing caused by a monster there was something down there that was making these monsters run away from it. As I reached the sixtieth floor I knew I was the floor where the other monsters feared so much they actually ran to higher floors to get away from it.

The only thing strange besides the fact there were no monsters anywhere, I saw a massive ornate gateway guarded by two large cyclops, might as well put my analysis skill to good use, I touched the door and realized there were two indentations on it, likely two keys would be needed to open it, I didn't have them so I tried my best to disassemble it using my transmutation skill.

The second that I did I felt a shock and jumped back a few feet to barely escaping the downward slash of a massive ax being helped by one of the cyclops, I guess these guys were not statues at all. Their skin colors were two, the one with the ax was red and the one with the giant claymore sword was blue.

For some strange reason, they didn't move away from the gateway, which means these two are guardians, and it must be something immensely powerful to scare all those monsters away. That is when I felt myself get a little hungry and I looked at the two cyclops, "Well boys looks like you can't move from that gate, but to be honest after walking all the way here, I am beginning to feel a bit hungry, you will have to excuse me but you two look like you make a very tasty snack.

Well, the monsters now were furious so they did step away from the gate, trying to clover me into a paste it seems, guess the fact that I called them a snack was received as an insult. I took one flashbang grenade and when it exploded I pulled both my pistols and shot both of them right in the middle of their eyes.

The two fell dead and with a bit of work I butchered the two cyclops rather easily, the blue apparently was female, so I stored the steaks I cut from her into my storage ring, and the red one was apparently her mate, I ate as much as I could from both of them till the benefit to my stats stopped.

I also noticed two mana orb, blue and red, guess these things are the key to the gateway. These two were literally right next to the hearts of these two cyclops, it seems they literally had to guard this thing with their lives.

As I opened it the door dissolved into the ground in what looked to be vines, and I began to follow these vines as they structure of the room began to light up, and at the end was a large spinning cube, as I walked near it, the cube stopped spinning and one of the faces actually let me see what was inside.

I know I should feel like an absolute pervert, but how could I possibly look away, there was this almost elfish looking blonde beauty, as naked as the day she was born, her ample breasts, her slim waist, and I could only imagine her shapely hips were all there on display for me to see.

"Please, help me. I have been trapped here for I don't know how long ago. Sir, if you are strong enough to break into this place, please I beg you to free me from my prison, and I shall be ever so grateful."

I looked at her, she apparently is a person of status since her tone and manners spoke highly of her, "How about you first tell me how did you end up like this? Not that I don't trust you, but I believe I am down here because someone close to me betrayed me, so I need to be extra careful if a person I knew could betray me, that is more likely to happen when dealing with a stranger."

She smiled and looked at me, "You suspect that someone close to you betrayed you, and are being cautious that is understandable, but in my case there is no doubt, I was betrayed, I have been here since the age that God did his best to eliminate the Mavericks who wished to destroy our world."

"I was betrayed because of my magic abilities and my ability to self regenerate, aging was not going to be an issue for me ever since I became an adult, so you see we both have much in common, help me and I will do my best to help you in return, as one of the last surviving vampire I swear it on my blood, please help me."

I touched the cube and it felt like it was made from the same material as the door, eating the red cyclops gave me an understanding of the way the gateway was built and made my transmutation more powerful, and more advanced. "You want me to trust you, then you trust me, I will free you from this thing. I swear it." As I put my hands on the cube I closed my eyes and used my mana to break it apart piece by piece, all the way to the very core of it.

The last piece was broken, reforged and reduced to the size of a rubric cube. If she was going to kill me this would be the perfect chance, I was tired, and on my knees, instead, the blonde beauty simply smiled and hugged me like a lover being welcomed home.


End file.
